


Just a Kiss

by BlakeMRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeMRose/pseuds/BlakeMRose
Summary: There had been tension between two of the RWBY members, but, while the other two are away, they have a moment to ‘talk’ it through.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umeya_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeya_kun/gifts), [Umeya_kun (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).

**Just A Kiss**

It was a Saturday morning and team RWBY was hanging out in their dorm room. Yang and Weiss were lounging on Weiss’ bed watching a movie while Ruby and Blake were, what seemed to be, worlds apart.

Ruby and Blake have had some serious tension going on since the team found out Blake was actually a Faunus. When Weiss and Yang finally showed up to the docks, Ruby was quick to defend Blake from the heiresses accusations. Ruby even went as far as calling Blake’s ears cute, which brought a light blush to the panthers face.

The ladybug pair have had nothing but awkward encounters since that night. The two girl found themselves constantly plagued with thoughts of the other. Ruby’s thoughts being more innocent than Blake’s Ninjas of Love induced thoughts, but you get the point.

Weiss and Yang shared a look before getting up from the heiresses bed. 

“Weiss and I are going to the movies.” Yang says as she pulls on a leather jacket.

“So you can remember our dates?” Weiss teases from the bathroom. 

“Just cause I’m late doesn’t mean I don’t remember.” Yang replied.

During the couples bickering, the ladybug pair glanced at one another before averting their eyes from each other. Yang didn’t miss the blush dusting their cheeks and was surprisingly able to control her urge to tease the two awkward souls.

Within ten minutes, the room was silent yet again. Blake and Ruby constantly found themselves stealing glances at each other, but one of their wills broke. 

Ruby sighed as she pushed her homework away from herself and turned to the faunus. “Blake.”

“Yes?”

Ruby sighed once again and went to sit on the bed next to Blake. “We need to talk.”

Blake averted her eyes from Ruby. “I guess this is getting to be a problem huh?”

”Yes. When need to figure this out before it starts to affect the way the team performs in battle.” The silver eyed maiden said, setting a hand over Blake’s. “Blake. I really like you. Like, like like you.”

Blake can’t help but smile at the slightly childish way that Ruby worded that sentence. “I like like you too Ruby.”

”R-Really?!” 

“Yes.” Blake giggles, but to the surprise of the Faunus, Ruby tackles her in a hug. Ruby, without thinking, gives Blake a peck on the lips, but she quickly realized what she did and scrambled off the Faunus.

”I-I’m so sorry Blake, I got ahead of myself.” Apologized the blushing mess of a leader.

“It’s ok Ruby, just give me a heads up next time.” Assured the slightly blushing ninja. 

“Does this make us girlfriends?” Ruby asks, using her signature puppy eyes.

”Yes Ruby, this makes us girlfriends.”

A few hours later, Weiss and Yang returned to the dorm to find Ruby asleep in Blake’s arms while Blake was reading a book.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Blake M. Rose! This isn’t my first fanfiction, but this is the first story I’ve published since re-entering the writing world. I hope you enjoyed my little one shot.


End file.
